1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chainsaw chain organizer. More specifically, the present invention is a storage and carrying case for holding chainsaw chains in an organized and untangled arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
One problem with trying to store or organize loose chainsaw chains is that they tend to become curled back on themselves and their teeth engage so that it becomes difficult to untangle them.
Another problem with trying to organized loose chainsaw chains is that their teeth are sharp and tend to cut a person's hand when carrying or storing them.
Still a further problem with trying to organize loose chainsaw chains is it is difficult to determine the length of the loose chain when several different lengths of chains are being stored together.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a hollow tube, such as a PVC pipe, into which an individual chain is inserted via an open end of the tube. Once inserted within the hollow interior of the tube, the chain is retained in an untangled position therein by means of a bolt that is removably inserted through the sides of the tube so that the bolt extends through the open center of the circular chainsaw chain located within the tube. Use of an eye bolt is recommended as the bolt can then be used as a means of hanging the organizer vertically for storage. When the organizer is stored vertically, the enclosed chain or chains are allowed to hang freely from the bolt, keeping them organized and untangled.
The tube is provided with cap means for removably sealing an open end of the tube to fully encase the chain within the tube. Once encased within the tube, the chain is no longer exposed to moisture that could rust the chain because the organizer is virtually weather proof. Also, the tube retains oil from the chains to prevent oily messes on storage areas. A handle on the tube allows for ease in carrying the case with chain inside. The length of chain enclosed within a tube can be written on the exterior of the tube to allow the user to distinguish and determine the length of chain enclosed within the tube without the need for removing the chain from the tube. Each tube can accommodate up to approximately 5 standard chainsaw chains. If multiple chains are to be stored in the same tube, it is recommended that the same length of chains be stored in the same tube.
In an alternate embodiment, individual tubes can be coupled together to make it easier to carry more than one tube and chain by grasping a single handle.